


More of You

by rainbowdots888



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdots888/pseuds/rainbowdots888
Summary: Not much of a prompt. Torn in bed, smut, and questions. :-)





	More of You

His knees kind of hurt, his spine trembles, his hands are petrified, unmovable, clenching the headboard of the bed as he throws his head back in pleasure, his mouth opened on a moan so intense that not a sound comes out. His lover's strong hands are holding his slender hips and they meet, again and again, relentlessly, in a bubble of intolerable hotness that makes his sweat run down his back in cold rivulets. He can't breathe anymore, he feels like he's about to pass out, small fireworks are popping before his eyes and he wails just a bit, the first sound effectively passing through his lips since they're at it.

 

And suddenly his attentive lover slows down, proving playful and soft, every thrust of his being an arrow of the sweetest pleasure shot through Ryo's veins. It's delicious, delicate and it definitely brings him back to earth, the conjunction of those gorgeous lips he usually loves to abuse climbing along his sweaty back, of those skillful hands tenderly roaming over his belly, making their way down to his groin. He breathes again in short and almost surprised breaths, taking in the air as it comes, hot and saturated with their scents as his body accepts it gladly, easing the tension in his sore muscles.

 

That display of tenderness is sweet... too sweet. Ryo wants to explode, he wants to feel every cell of his body burst out of pleasure, he wants the other to make him crazy tonight, and every night of his life if he's honest with himself, if he accepts the very special desires he feels for the one man that can drive him mad with lust, the only one oblivious person he shows his true self to.

 

So with one trembling hand, he clenches his lover's wrist that's now resting on his shoulder. He sinks his nails into the tender flesh and moans, loudly. The other rewards him with another deep but slow thrust and the cutest cry ever. “It hurts, Ryochan...” He hears, murmured in his lover's deepest voice. He wants to snigger, he really wants to, but lips, teeth, and tongue are running along his damp neck, climbing relentlessly until they're nibbling and sucking at his earlobe and he can't think straight anymore. He feels every single breath, every single beating of his lover's heart through their melting skins and their unified flesh, and it's like being one, a single organism crazily exulting.

 

Despite that, it's still not enough, so Ryo asks, finally, past his complexes and past his usual coyness. “Harder, Ohkura, please. Harder... I want more of you...” He says between his gritted teeth and he feels the other's surprised chuckle pass through himself.

 

Ohkura's left hand goes from his shoulder to his jaw, his long fingers taking possession of Ryo's chin and turning it towards him for a wild kiss that makes his back arch even more. “So you like it rough...” The younger man whispers against his lips with a smile and Ryo nods, shaking at the idea of his lover giving him exactly what he wants.

 

They kiss again, wildly, and suddenly Ohkura's luscious lips are not on his anymore. They're slowly kissing their way down his spine again, leaving their mark on several spots that Ryo knows will be bright red and purple tomorrow, but he does not care about the mocking laughs of his bandmates in the dressing room nor about the weird looks his long-time costume assistant will give him. He thoroughly enjoys it instead, when Ohkura is biting his hip, letting his tongue soothe the burning sensation afterward.

 

“Oh. God.” He murmurs for himself when the young man hands are turning him over on the bed to have him on his back. The daring mouth is now kissing and biting the sensitive inside of his thighs, while strong hands are parting his legs in a position that makes Ryo blush hard.

 

He's kind of ashamed, but he's asked for it, he wants it so hard, this complete surrender, this utter reign of Ohkura over his senses. He bites his own lower lip and holds his breath, mesmerized by what he witnesses: for the first time while making love, he faces the other, and Ryo can see Ohkura take possession of him, once more, he can see every detail of their connection and the lust-filled eyes of his lover as he buries himself deep within him in one strong thrust. He'd like to be able to describe the array of feelings he's experimenting then, as Ohkura utterly makes love to him, with all the passion and the pleasurable roughness he can give. But it'd be wasting his breath, and he needs it so hard when the air is missing to his lungs, when he pulls the other's chest to him to become one, only one, unconditionally.

 

His orgasm comes suddenly, washing over him just when he thinks he'll finally pass out and he muffles his scream into the kiss Ohkura's giving him. Ryo feels limp all over, like a broken doll, and his abused skin burns but he still gently rolls his hips in such fashion the young man comes deep inside him, all of a sudden, crying his pleasure tears in the crook of his neck.  
  
****************  
  
The patterns on the hotel room's ceiling are the least interesting thing in the world but still, he looks at them in detail, reproducing the complex design with his caressing fingers on his lover's naked back. Ohkura's chin is resting on his chest and the young man hums one of their songs in his skin, leaving trails of vibrant kisses from time to time. They're silent, as they are most of the time, when together. And it's very comfortable.

 

“Ryochan?” The young man asks, with the cutest pout.

 

“Hm?”

 

Ryo knows, that somehow, they're going to talk about it, about what he's said while they were making love earlier. He's a bit afraid, his heart skips a beat.

 

“May I ask you something... intimate?”

 

“Well, We've already gone way beyond the limits of what one would call intimacy, Ohkura...”

 

“C'mon... you know that intimacy is more than me seeing you naked or us fucking. There is a myriad of things I still don't know about you.”

 

“Alright. So, ask...” Ryo says reluctantly.

 

“Are you asking the others... the same things? I mean...”

 

“I know what you mean, Tatsu, I'm not stupid.” He pauses. His fingers are now following the sinuous curves of his lover's butt, softly, glad that it triggers a delicate shiver along the other's soft muscles. “And the answer is... No.”

 

The younger man chuckles and unexpectedly blushes while trying to hide his grin on Ryo's side.

 

“Really?” He chuckles again, in the cutest way. He can be so girly sometimes, that guy, Ryo thinks, his heart all warmed up. “Am I _that_ special, then?”

 

“What are you really asking? Because if you want me to say that you're special, yes you are, dude. Not every day in a good way, but yes, you're like no other.”

 

Ohkura props himself on his elbows and looks at Ryo intensely.

 

“I don't know what I'm exactly asking, Ryo. Tonight was like... very different. It was not our usual... games, you know. I felt something in you, literally.” It's the guitarist's turn to blush and stifle a laugh. “So yes, I wonder. Are you the same with others, what's hidden behind those unfathomable and sexy dark eyes of yours?”

 

“Truth is, Tatsu...” Is it a good time for telling the truth, really? Won't it be forgotten as fast as it'll be said? Will the other remember, tomorrow, when their friends will point at Ryo's marked skin and tell their dirtiest jokes? Will Ohkura laugh with them, proud of his doings, and then forget Ryo for another six months period, as usual? “Truth is, that there's no other.”

 

It's said, there's no turning back, no way to erase the words that are still floating between them in the thick air of their shared bedroom.

 

“... Sorry?” The young man sounds genuinely dumbfounded, his hazelnut eyes gleaming with something Ryo can't describe. “No other, like... No other? But -”

 

“But what? I never asked another man, other than you, to fuck me, harder or not. It's very simple, you dummy.”

 

Ryo turns his head to hide his embarrassment into the nearest pillow. He can't believe he has said it. Earlier, when they've looked into each other's eyes while making love, it was the first time ever, and it shook him hard. It made him realize many things, including the reason why he's remained single so long.

 

Ohkura unexpectedly sits up, resting on his folded legs, Ryo's nails mark almost shining a bright red color on his smooth chest. He's even more surprised, at a loss for a witty thing to say.

 

“I thought... Well, I thought I was just one of the ways to entertain you, a friend you turned to when you needed...”

 

“You've never been 'just' that, Ohkura, dammit. I... I'm lost. It's not easy, because you're so charming, so loveable, so hot. People want you. I'm not the only one waiting in line and... I'm just the old grumpy Ryochan, your friend from when we were young and clueless about love or sex. Who am I to claim you?”

 

“Ryo... You only had to say one word. One word and I would have been entirely yours, long ago.”

 

There's a bit of sadness lingering between them now, as they suddenly realize that they've lost years because of their shyness, of the lies they've told themselves. Years of playing cat and mouse with none of them winning in the end.

 

“Is it too late, Tatsu?”

 

“It's never too late. I would have waited for you all my life.”

 

Ryo sits up as well and lets his hands find Ohkura's nape. He's almost in his lap, waiting for approval, for a smile maybe that would make the atmosphere lighter. Instead of a smile, it's a kiss that grazes his lips and two strong arms that are surrounding him. So he says the word, he says it repeatedly against the other's lips, against his jaw and his neck until Ohkura says it too, between two ardent kisses.

 

“I'm glad I asked...” Ohkura whispers with a relieved chuckle after they've parted, his nose and mouth lost into Ryo's luscious black hair.

 

“We should try the honest conversation thing more often, right? It's unexpectedly interesting and sexy.”

 

“Sexy?”

 

“Yeah, something about your voice, your eyes, that makes me want even more of you...”

 

And before Ohkura can even react to his words, Ryo claims his lips once more, finally at ease with himself.

 


End file.
